


seven am, the usual morning lineup

by squishesandfluffs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, Teacher Kuroo Tetsurou, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishesandfluffs/pseuds/squishesandfluffs
Summary: As he looked back to the screen, he saw a camera setup in a room, but no Kuroo-sensei just yet. It was oddly familiar — like a room he had just seen a few minutes ago. He scanned it, looking for something to remind him of, and saw a cat sleeping on a couch.Kodzuken's cat.That's weird. Did he click a stream of Kodzuken's by accident instead?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 761





	seven am, the usual morning lineup

Seiji wasn't particularly one for studies, with gaming on his mind more than 50% of the time. But if he had to pick a favorite subject, it'd definitely be Chemistry. 

He'd always had quite a knack for it, and their new teacher, Kuroo-sensei, wasn't that much older than they were. He was young, quite handsome if you're into the athletic bad-boy type, surprisingly very intelligent (why was it surprising?) and a damn good professor; so when he'd heard about his high school's announcement to switch to online classes for some subjects as a plan to cope with the pandemic, he wasn't feeling _too_ bad about it.

Still, it was 7:00 in the morning and his brain cells weren't in the perfect mood for chemistry, even if it was with Kuroo-sensei. The only reason he even agreed to get up this early was because of a game stream at 8:30 by his favorite youtuber Kodzuken, and he almost never streams, so Seiji wouldn't miss it.

Today was the first of many said classes. He logged onto the platform and waited for the rest of his class to go online, playing games and watched a couple of his Kodzuken's videos to pass the time. As he looked back to the screen, he saw a camera setup in a room, but no Kuroo-sensei just yet. It was oddly familiar — like a room he had just seen a few minutes ago. He scanned it, looking for something to remind him of, and saw a cat sleeping on a couch. Kodzuken's cat. 

That's weird. Did he click on a stream of Kodzuken's by accident instead?

As he was about to check, though, Kuroo-sensei went into the frame. _Huh?_ "Sorry for being late, everyone, I had a couple of uh- mishaps. Shall we start then?" He then went to the discussion and started typing, voicing his observations. 

Class Discussion

**7:10 sjsjkun** : is kuroo-sensei in kodzuken's house? (? (!)?@!'?

 **7:11 eboyawa** : who

 **7:11 yarintouz** : isn't that a youtuber guy or sumn

 **7:15 sjsjkun** : HEY that's The youtuber guy to u

 **7:15 sjsjkun** : ne way this is his house ? @?(?(! 

**7:18 tofumomo** : U R RIGHT . 

**7:25 eboyawa** : 'm back from lookin to find out who that guy is and stumbled upon one of his videos

 **7:25 rinkens** : anD??? 

**7:26 rt4rou** : can you all Pls shut up ppl are trying to listen to kuroo-sensei's discussion

 **7:26 tofumomo** : lol that's cuz u fancy him

 **7:27 eboyawa** : as little as i know about this kodzuken dude.. i cant believe this but seiji . u might be right

 **7:27 sjsjkun** : am i supposed to take offense in that

 **7:28 yarintouz** : do u suppose they're roommates???? 

**7:28 rinkens** : boyfriends ;) 

**7:29 rt4rou** : NO WAY 

**7:29 tofumomo** : lol that's cuz u fancy him (2)

 **7:30 sjsjkun** : uni friends mayb??? they look the same age from the couple times kodzuken shows his face

 **7:30 eboyawa** : boyfriends ;) (2)

 **7:32 jnmzzz** : or Just Ask Him ? 

**7:33 jnmzzz** : unlike rotarou i actually do want to listen to him 

Right. This was a class. And Kuroo-sensei was discussing. Just as he was about to finally listen, their teacher was distracted by a sound most likely coming from the opening of a door. 

"Kenma, what is it, darling?" Kuroo-sensei asked the person who had just walked into the frame — kodzuken (Kenma?!) — and smiled in a way that's devious yet so full of affection. 

Kodzuken — no, Kenma, just drew his hoodie up and muttered, "I hate it when you do that," causing his teacher to widen his already cheeky grin. "Anyway, isn't it my time to film now? I'm supposed to stream-"

"Nooo, it's not. Not for about an hour." Kuroo-sensei interrupted. "What time do you think it is? What time did you sleep last night? No, scratch that, have you even slept?" He said in a doting manner. 

Kenma lightly slapped the back of his head and muttered something similar to "You're so lucky I'm in love with you, feed apple (the cat?) for me, okay?" and went on his way out. 

"Ah, sorry about that everyone," Kuroo-sensei said with a dopey grin, not the least bit bothered by what just occurred. "My husband's a bit grumpy in the morning. Shall we continue?" 

This was the best class he's ever had. Even if it was at 7:00. He sighed, making a mental note to ask Kuroo-sensei to include his husband ( _husband!_ ) Kodzuken — Kenma, to their next class, even for just a bit, and made his way back to the class discussion.


End file.
